


A Promise is a Promise

by assholekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Promise, necklace, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholekenma/pseuds/assholekenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a AU where they were friends when they were little and everything was the same but Kageyama is a but more nicer to him but is still him. Then they become boyfriends later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise is a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot cuz why not

Usually it never took long to catch up with him he was short but was still fast. Maybe fast enough he could out run a cheetah but that didn't matter to Kageyama right now. Hinata Shouyou was his name and the two were friends when the two were probably 4 maybe. Though right now both of them are 6. They both dream of playing volleyball together but the two know that they will have to go to a different school and separate. That didn't mean they couldn't hang out after school though.

So back to the story.

"Hey stupid stop running I'm getting tired!" Kageyama had finally said and stopped to catch his breath and saw the shorter ginger haired one stopped also. He turned to look at the taller black haired boy who was now catching his breath.

"You had to ruin the fun. Were not even at the park yet and your already out of breath." He sighed and sat down waiting for the other. 

"Can we go somewhere else instead?"

"Fine...oh wait stay here!"

"OK..." he stayed where he was and sat down,watching as the other ran back to where there neighborhood was. Soon after maybe a couple minutes or so he returned with something behind his back. "Close your eyes"

"Why-"

"Do it or you'll ruin the surprise!"

"Fine fine I'll do it" Kageyama gave out a sigh and did as he was told. If he didn't he would have made Hinata through another fit. After he closed his eyes he felt something being placed on his head.

"Open!"

Kageyama opened them and looked up to see a flower crown on him.

"Get it off"

"Noooo its pretty on you!!!"

"Excuse you?"

"I mean nothing...oh and also one more thing."

Now Kageyama looked at him tilting his head slightly then saw the other reach into his pocket to pull out a necklace. It wasn't a ordinary necklace like most girls wear but it had a key at the end of it.

"Whats this for?"

"Its a key for a promise~"

"What promise?"

"The promise we are now making to always be friends"

He smiled a bit and looked at Hinata. Who was smiling back at him.

"Yeah OK I promise.

\- - - - - - - -

And so 9 years had passed and both were 15. They were actually really happy that they were in the same high school. Yet nothing changed between them except the fact that Kageyama was a bit more serious and slightly rmean but nothing much changed. 

So now after the club ended Kageyama and Hinata walked home together and talked a bit.

Hinata though realized something.

"Your wearing it"

"What do you mean"

"The necklace I gave you"

"So?"

"You actually remembered it~"

" Shut the hell up idiot!" Kageyama said now blushing slightly turning away before Hinata could realize.

"Sorry!"

They then both stayed quiet for a bit until Kageyama broke it.

"Whats the real reason why you gave me it"

"What do you mean"

"Your breaking a promise I know it.."

"So what if I am?"

"Show me where I can unlock the lock to the key dumbass"

Hinata sighed and knew that he was the same Kageyama he knew before. He took a deep breath took the key in his hands and put it to his heart as if he was unlocking it.

"Its the key to my heart"

"Was that the best you could think of?"

"Shut up I could think of any-"

Before he continued Kageyama stopped him with a kiss on the lips and pulled away smiling.

"So you also like me huh?"

"Yeah so?"

"I knew it now I'm going to tell Natsu she owes me~"

Kageyama had punched him in the stomach running off.

"Hey don't leave me alone!" Hinata had shouted and ran off after him.

**Author's Note:**

> B3


End file.
